Darjeelings Love
by DarjeelingIsLove
Summary: After the Tankery Championship due to its rising popularity several other countries have requested to join the sport. Japan has allowed the U.S, Canada, and parts of Europe to come over for 5 months to see how well the chemistry between schools. The U.S.S Trinity has sent its students to H.M.S Ark Royal where Riley(OC) and his friends meet the Tea Garden and then love blooms.
1. Chapter 1 The End?

**0200 Aboard the H.M.S Ark Royal | "Tea Garden" Building**

Riley had been aboard the Ark Royal for an hour now, undetected by Campus security and civilians alike, he was there for her after all… and he wasn't in the mood to be caught. He moved stealthily along the side of the Tea Garden building chuckling to himself as he remembered the ridiculous but cute tea based names the Tea Garden had. The doors to the Tea Garden building were locked at this hour but that didn't really matter to him, he simply picked the lock on the door and entered, moving quietly along the wall. His eyes were scanning each door but he couldn't make out the names in the dark, he silently cursed to himself for not thinking ahead and it only got worse from there.

"Hhree… Hhree… Hhree…" the alarms blared as the security had found the pick locked door and were now on alert to find the intruder. Riley moved quickly after the alarm had started blaring, he reached the end of the hall and ducked into the closest room, hitting the ground and rolling under the bed praying they wouldn't find him. He heard a soft yawn from above him and slowed his breathing, before he heard the door open and several people enter before they began talking. "Commander, have you not heard the alarms, someone broke inside the building." " _My Apologies Assam and Pekoe, I've been a bit troubled as of late… since he left."_ "Of course Darjeeling, I wonder who broke in though, maybe it was Yukari doing recon for next summer's season?" " _No, she wouldn't be at it this early, considering we'll be redoing our arsenal for the this summers tournament…"_ "Do you want me to have security continue to look for the intruder and then have them questioned?" " _No, thats quite alright Assam and Pekoe, go ahead and close the door… whoever enter my room and hid under my bed, you can come out now."_

Riley cursed, before appearing out from under the bed, his arms raised in defeat before his eyes settled on his ex-girlfriend. "Darjeeling, were you awake the entire time I entered?" Darjeeling giggled lightly, before returning to her serious gaze "Of course I was, only you would've been able to sleep through those alarms, trust me I know… know why are you here?" Riley froze, he'd been expecting to be alone with her not with Assam and Pekoe here as well. "Well, I wanted to talk to you alone, but I doubt that's going to happen." Darjeeling nodded before motioning for him to go on. "Well Darjeeling, I'm actually here for you… after I left I couldn't handle myself without you keeping me in line…" He chuckled to himself, before speaking again. "And I realized something when I left… I think I love you Darjy." He said using the nickname he gave her. "I don't know what to say Riley, but I think I love you too… all that time we spent together I enjoyed that sometimes more than tankery itself." Riley smiled and went towards her, crawling on top of the bed and snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him before lightly kissing her lips. "Gods, I've missed you… it makes me want to get a home here just to see you everyday."


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Boys

**5 Months Earlier Aboard U.S.S Trinity | Tankery Operations area**

" _Staff Sergeant Riley, you and your crew are being transferred along with several other non tankery students to the H.M.S Ark Royal. you are to speak to the commanding officer of the tankery club there and ask her about her rules and such am I understood Staff Sergeant!?"_

" _Understood sir, do we leave today or will we have a day for our families and to pack up gear and the tank that we're going to be bringing sir?"_

" _Of course, I take it you'll want to see your family and your crew before you are sent off to the Ark Royal, dismissed Staff Sergeant."_

With a salute, Riley turned around and headed for the Jeep behind him, hoping into the passenger's seat and nodding to the driver as they headed off back to the Dorm Building for the night. Riley awoke at around 0700 going about his morning tasks and requesting for a jeep to take him into the city so he could pack up his clothes and say goodbye to his family before heading to the Ark Royal. The jeep picked him up at around 0730 and he headed into the city arriving at his house at about 0745 and exiting the jeep motioning for the driver to wait for him.

" _Mom, Dad! I need to tell you guy something I can meet you in the living room after I finish packing the things I need so, I'll be out in about 5 or 7 minutes!"_

With that Riley headed into his room grabbing several pairs of off-duty clothes and some of his more valued items like his Zippo Lighter and Knife he got from his grandfather before he passed away. Riley finished packing and headed downstairs to talk to his parents about his trip to the Ark Royal.

" _Right, what did you need to talk to us about Riley, did you get hurt in tankery or worse… did you get expelled?"_

" _No mom, I've been transferred to a Japanese school ship for 5 months as part of an exchange program, we're going to H.M.S Ark Royal if you want to send mail."_

His mom pursed her lips, concerned for her little boys safety and more-so the fact he was going to one of the japanese all girl schools which could end badly for him, but she simply accepted nothing she would say could change her son's mind and nodded.

" _Of course, be sure to keep in touch with us, alright?"_

" _Yes mom, I need to get going tho_ ugh… whatever tank they're requiring us to bring is going to be a pain to ship to the Ark Royal."

And with that Riley stepped out, shouldering his duffle bag as he climbed into the jeep, motioning the driver to head back to the Tankery Dorms. Riley grabbed his bag and headed off towards the Tankery Bay, where the tank that they were going to be shipped out with was held and also, where his crew was going to be. When Riley arrived he saw his crew already at work making sure the tank was in working order, upon closer inspection he saw it was a Comet A34 british cruiser.

" _Attention! Crew front and center, come on now I don't have all day we move out in an hour, lets go!"_

 _The four other men lined up, arms raised in salute as Riley paced back and forth as he studied his crew before bursting out laughing._

 __" _Oh god, you guys looked so scared, come on now no need for that whats the status of the Comet gents?"_

 _All four of the boys tried to answer at once, not exactly in an orderly fashion but that's what made the crew different. The crew of Comet 137 consisted of the 5 of them including Riley, the rest of them Benn, Matthew, Lukas, and Chris were all different._

" _Alright Benn, what's the status of the comet, we good to go?"_

 __" _Yes sir, once we arrive at the Ark Royal we can roll out almost immediately, I can take the tank and the rest of us to their tankery area, while you and Lukas take the jeep and meet with their command officer."_

 __" _Sounds like a plan, Benn, Matt, and Chris you'll follow behind us once we get on the Ark Royal, I'm sure she'll have files on us so just, be on your best behavior alright?"_

" _Yes sir!"_

 __" _Alright, you're dismissed, let's get that comet on the move boys, Lukas you're with me, I'll drive we've got a deadline to meet and I don't intend to be late."_

With that the crew of the Comet moved out, heading towards the freighter that would bring them to the Ark Royal. They arrived at 1200 boarding the freighter and securing down both the comet and jeep before heading towards their quarters heading to sleep while waiting for the ship to take them to their new home.

 **Thanks for those reviews, this is my first fanfiction and I thank you for your support. As for the M rating I've never written one before, so I don't think I'm going to do that in my first story maybe a later story but for now, I don't see it as a definite possibility.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ready for Arrival

**2 Days later aboard the H.M.S Ark Royal | Tea Garden building**

* * *

Darjeeling paced back and forth in her office, clutching 5 folders waiting for Assam and Pekoe to show up to discuss the transfers. When they arrived she sat down in her desk, handing them each a folder.

 _"Right, these are the transfers from the U.S.S. Trinity, I want us to go through these folders specifically because they're be joining us for a bit."_

 _"Uhm, Darjeeling… will they be joining us in actual games or will they just be here for until we start in the Tankery tournament?"_

 _"They'll only be here until we start tankery, so I want us to read up on them so we can at least kno what they like so we can make their experience here good for them alright Assam and Pekoe?"_

 _"Yes Darjeeling, are we meeting them here when they arrive?"_

 _"Of course Pekoe, their crew commander and his crews loaders are coming to meet us, so I handed you the loaders file and Assam the gunners file."_

And with that each of the girls opened the files, overlooking each of the boys files and studying them carefully.

 **Staff Sergeant Riley Calder**

-Staff Sergeant Riley displays chivalry to a high degree with his crew respecting many of his decisions but also giving their own opinions at critical times. He tends to be more of the charismatic type.

Hazel Eyes

Brown Hair

Around 5'9

 **Sergeant Lukas Smith**

-One of Staff Sergeant Riley's friends he's the loader in the crew of the tank and Riley's second in command. He's more shy and compliments his charismatic friends personality well.

Blue eyes

Blonde Hair

Around 5'7

 **Corporal Benn Johnson**

-A very brash, and generally all around rude person on occasion. He sticks with Riley's crew simply because they've been friends for a while, he has almost no charm with women, which makes people doubt he's straight.

Brown Eyes

Brown Hair

Around 5'6

 **Corporal Chris Williams**

-Of english descent, he was transferred to the U.S.S trinity after a small scuffle aboard his old school ship. Like Lukas he's not very outspoken but makes up for that with his amazing marksmanship with the tank.

Green Eyes

Black hair

5'8

 **Private Matt Brown**

-A very calculated person who thinks before acting. He's the crews radio operator and one of its lead voices inside the tank for opinions on what to do in certain situations. He's currently training to be a HAM radio operator.

Brown Eyes

Brown Hair

Around 5'7

The three girls looked to each other, passing each of the folders back and forth studying each one carefully.

 _"Darjeeling… what do you think of their crew commander?"_

 _"Well, based on his small description I think we'll get along just fine… he's everything I believe a man should be, easy to talk to and takes feedback easily."_

 _"Sounds like someone has a crush darjeeling, if I could recommend, maybe you and him should meet up after he arrives and chat some more."_

Darjeeling blushed furiously at Assams comment, before composing herself, setting the folder of the Staff Sergeant down before looking to them both.

 _"I'll take your recommendation into account Assam, for now we've got to at least make my office presentable, I don't want them to enter thinking I don't know how to clean. Also please make a kettle of tea for their arrival if you may."_

With that Pekoe and Assam stood up and saluted Darjeeling before leaving the room to leave darjeeling alone with her thoughts and so she could clean her office while they went to go get themselves ready for the arrival of their new transfers. Darjeeling sat there watching them leave before leaning back and thinking to herself.

 _"What if I do like him… I've never had a boyfriend, I have no idea what to do… but I'm sure I can think of something later, for now I need to clean the office."_

* * *

 **And that's chapter three, sorry for taking them so long to meet, I figured I'd give each of them a chapter before having them meet. I don't really have any other plans for other relationships so if you want to lend a hand, it'd be great.**

 **P.S. : For those who might be confused, the first chapter is set five months before the second chapter, I might continue the story past the first part.**


	4. Chapter 4 They meet

**Same day aboard the H.M.S Ark Royal | Shipping area and Tea garden building.**

Riley breathed in and out, still not prepared for what was coming when he arrived. He had been given this task because he was one of the best, he needed to remain calm.

" _Hey Riley! we're about a minute from docking, are you alright over there, you look really tense for whatever reason."_

" _Yeah, I'm fine Lukas, is the jeep ready for when we arrive?"_

" _Yes sir, all prepped and ready, your practice colt is in its holster in the passenger's seat and we're ready to go, Benn has the tank ready and I have the folders on our new commander ready for you aswell."_

" _Right then, best not to keep them waiting Lukas, let's head to the jeep, have Benn follow us from the rear inside the comet."_

With that the two stepped inside, entering the jeep and starting the engine up before waiting for the ship to dock. As the ship docked the jeep revved up slowly before taking off down the path to the tea garden building moving quickly towards it. Riley opened up the file on Commander Darjeeling, looking over it quickly before returning his attention to her face.

" _Do you have a problem with her sir, I didn't think she was all too bad given her past record as a commander."_

" _No, its not that… it's just, nevermind"_

Riley continued looking over her file, instead of skimming over it like the first time he actually read it, paying close attention to her commanding style. He traveled back up the upper part of the folder, looking at her face before closing the file.

" _Her commanding style is a bit old fashioned for my taste though… she doesn't exactly have the firepower to deal with her opponents in this day and age. Of course, it says here that she has plans to replace her outdated tanks with Comets, crusaders and one or two centurions tanks."_

" _Yes, yes… I noticed that as well Sir, you can ask her right now actually since we're here Riley and maybe look at her face in the real instead of on a photo."_

Riley blushed, looking down at the folder before strapping his holstered pistol to his upper thigh and setting her folder down, stepping out to approach the building. As he approached the building several girls gave him an eye as he entered, but he continued without giving them so much of a second thought as he approached the office of his new commander.

* * *

Darjeeling heard a quick knock at her door, she nodded to both Assam and Pekoe before replying to the knock at her door.

 _"Yes, come in, we have tea ready for you."_

Two men entered the room. both dressed in standard U.S Tankers uniforms with no hat whatsoever on their person.

 _"You must be Staff Sergeant Riley and his second in command?"_

Both of them saluted her before she waved them off so they could sit down.

 _"I take it you're here to get your assignment orders and to ask us whatever questions you may have?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am, we only have a few questions for you but other than that we'll be out of your hair right after this is done."_

 _"It's fine, I wouldn't mind if you stayed after we've finished all the important things, I'd like to get to know you if you're going to be under my command."_

She saw what looked like happiness on the Staff Sergeant's face before it returned to the straight face it was when he entered.

 _"Right then, I take it you'd like to hear your assignment staff sergeant?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am, I have my tank waiting outside by my jeep waiting for orders Ma'am."_

 _"Of course, first let's get to your tank… from your file I believe you were commanding a Comet 34 with an upgraded turret and gun and it got transferred with you?"_

 _"Yes Ma'am, It's currently outside if you want to look at it later."_

 _"Yes, I will inspect it and its commander later, but for now your position in practice battles will be on the supporting role, I want you to be on the side of my centurion."_

Riley nodded, _"Of course Ma'am, then one of my questions is already answered."_

 _"Right then, I can relay to you the rest of your squad orders at a later date. for now I'd like to get to know you personally Staff Sergeant and your plans for the five month's you'll be here. I can send Assam and Pekoe with your crew to get acquainted with your living quarters and your tank will be staying."_

 _"Of course Ma'am, Lukas you'll be under command of these two ladies here until you and I meet up again, do you understand?"_

Lukas saluted. "Yes sir, I understand, I hope you have a good talk sir."

 _"You're dismissed Lukas." Riley said through gritted teeth before returning his salute."_

With that Assam, Pekoe, and Lukas left the room, leaving Darjeeling and Riley to talk about plans and the ev

 _"Well then staff Sergeant, shall we begin…?"_

* * *

 **Thanks for standing by for chapter four, I haven't been exactly the best when it comes to updating but I have been signing up for alot of my Highschool classes and I've been busy so, I apologize.**


End file.
